


honey, you're familiar

by immolationfox



Series: king and court [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Autistic Ronan Lynch, Bisexual Adam Parrish, Blue totally listens to hozier, Bonfires, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hozier References, Introspection, M/M, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Slow Dancing, Summer, The Gangsey Is Autistic, the gangsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: Summer nights were nothing but magic at the Barns. Ronan wondered sometimes if everything there was all dreamed up, magic and the fancy of two boys with more power than they knew. Sometimes, Ronan wondered if he thought the magic came from him and his father, or him and Adam.
Relationships: Henry Cheng & Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Orphan Girl | Opal & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: king and court [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	honey, you're familiar

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to like four hozier songs on repeat writing this  
> From Eden, Work Song, and Like Real People Do. I was also listening to Cherry Wine, but it doesn't really have anything to do with the fic.   
> also look- ronan is autistic. semiverbal, likes to chew things to stim, etc. i mean the rest of the gangsey is ALSO autistic hence the tag.   
> t h a n k y o u
> 
> (also opal is autistic too. T H A N K Y O U)

Summer nights were nothing but magic at the Barns. Ronan wondered sometimes if everything there was all dreamed up, magic and the fancy of two boys with more power than they knew. Sometimes, Ronan wondered if he thought the magic came from him and his father, or him and  _ Adam. _ Adam was nothing but pure magic. Ronan might be able to dream things into existence, but he was no  _ Adam,  _ who was beautiful and darkness and light all at once, universal contradictions put inside one boy who could probably tear the world apart at the seams if he tried hard enough. Adam, who was  _ holy.  _ Ronan didn’t care if that was heresy - how could it be heresy if it was true. 

Adam could overthrow the universe. 

Ronan would let him.

The bonfire out in one of the empty fields roared and popped, and cast Ronan and the rest of his friends in an orange glow. Gansey was there, Blue and Henry too, and Adam was just outside the fire’s radius of light with opal trying to catch Ronan’s glowing dream-orbs. Ronan put one of his wristbands in his mouth and bit down hard. There was probably a reason they had all come out to the Barns for a bonfire and hot dogs, some summer holiday. Fourth of July? Adam was nineteen. There was a gallon tub of ice cream in the cooler in the garage from the day before, that Adam and Opal and Ronan all shared when he got home from work. Opal had stayed up until ten-thirty.

Gansey had passed Adam a paper-wrapped book-shaped package discreetly when they’d arrive, and Adam had tucked it away with a private smile on his face only Ronan had seen. He’d gotten better at accepted gifts. Ronan had bought him a new, thick corduroy jacket for Christmas. For his birthday, he’d kissed him sweetly and taken him to bed, and in the morning he made chocolate chip pancakes and given him a hundred dollar gift card to Barns & Noble - “for school books” - and Adam had hid his head in his arms to hide the flush that colored his face all the way down his neck and collarbones. 

Blue startled him out of his reverie by plopping down next to him with a grin, looking the same direction as Ronan - at Adam and Opal, now on his shoulders. She bumped his shoulder with hers and passed him a marshmallow.

“You’re gonna burn a whole in his jeans, Lynch,” she laughed. Ronan scowled at her, chewing on the marshmallow now with the same finesse as Opal biting Adam’s watch. Her laugh fell silent, and her face mellowed. “He looks good, Ronan. Happy.”

Ronan ducked his head, kicked a stick into the fire and watched it catch fire and pop. Adam did - look happy, good, better, as content as Ronan had ever seen him.  _ I did that.  _ His lips twitched upwards.

“Yeah,” he said. “He does.”

It still sat like a thorn in his heart that Adam would be leaving for college in the fall. The thorn just stabbed deeper into his heart whenever Adam mentioned it, or talked about classes, or textbooks. It had been a different kind of challenge to give him the gift card for the books. He didn’t want Adam to leave. He might meet a better boy at Harvard, someone who doesn’t have nightmares or bring the nightmares back, or another girl who loves books as much as he does. 

Blue bumped his shoulder again, and offered another marshmallow. She held out her hand.

“Gimme your phone, I wanna play music.”

Wordlessly, Ronan fished it out of his pocket and tossed it to her. She fiddled with it for a moment, and then the sounds of acoustic guitar began to waft from the speakers. She nodded once, satisfied, then tossed it to the grass and went to pull Gansey up to dance with her. Opal caught sight of Gansey and Blue laughing as they shuffled around in the grass, heads bent close, and took off back towards the fire. She grabbed at Henry and then they were dancing around less gracefully than Blue and Gansey.

Something bumped his shoulders. Ronan looked up to see Adam leaning into him, hip level with Ronan’s shoulders. Adam’s hair brushed the tops of his ears, his shirt was soft with use, and he smelled like grass and soap and dirt. Ronan felt something in his chest ease at the contact, and his turned his nose into Adam’s side. He felt the chuckle rumble in Adam’s chest, and then his hand scratch over his scalp. He hadn’t left yet. He was still here. Ronan could live with that.

Adam pressed his thumb into the base of Ronan’s neck, brushing against the black ink. Ronan tilted his head back to look up at Adam, and then wanted to kiss where his face was cast in flickering shadows. God- his chest tightened again, but not with fear. This time it was because of how much he loved Adam, loved him with his whole being. There was a reason Ronan would not fight back when the demon took Adam’s hands. 

“Hey,” Adam said, barely a whisper. A smile was on his lips, the private kind he reserved for Ronan. 

“Hey,” Ronan echoed, and couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed by the hoarseness. Adam passed his hand across Ronan’s scalp again, and shuffled a little closer.

“Dance with me,” he offered, thumbnail scraping at the edge of Ronan’s jaw. Ronan leaned into his hand, pressed a kiss to his palm, and then stood.

Adam took one of Ronan’s hands in his, wrapped his other arm around Ronan’s shoulders, and Ronan nearly bowed over, shuffling even closer, and pressing his arm around Adam’s waist and pulling him closer. It could barely be considered dancing - just holding each other and swaying to the soft music. He could hear Gansey and Blue talking softly, still shuffling around in a bare imitation of dancing. Henry and Opal had stop cavorting to lay in the grass and watch the fireflies play with the stars. 

A hand seemed to grab Ronan’s heart. His chest felt full, filled up in every crevasse in his chest cavity with how much he cared about the four people at his home. He flexed his fingers buried in Adam’s shirt and took a shuddering breath. Adam’s hand curled around the back of Ronan’s neck.

“You know I’m always going to come back,” Adam whispered. Ronan tensed, pressed his face against Adam’s shoulder. 

“You can’t know that,” Ronan argued, as his heart threatening to crack under the strain. 

“Yes, I can,” Adam said, letting go of Ronan’s hand to put his arm around Ronan. “Yes, I can. I’m not leaving you.”

“You  _ are. _ ”

Ronan couldn’t keep the note of anguish out of his voice no matter how much he tried. There was a lump firmly lodged in his throat that threatened to keep all the words locked in.

Adam pressed his mouth against Ronan’s shoulder.

“Not forever. I’ll come back. I promise, Ronan, I swear, I’m going to come back.”

Ronan couldn’t ignore the determination in Adam’s voice. He could almost believe Adam. Almost. There was always going to be a part of him that was certain Adam would leave eventually. The hand around his heart eased its pressure. 

“You promise?”

“I  _ promise.” _


End file.
